Forever and Always?
by renesmeexcullen
Summary: love story between jacob and renesmee but will a guy interfear with love?  rated M for future lemons  I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT WILL.!
1. school

I woke up to the sunlight, I rolled off my bed and looked at my clock 5:45 AM I looked up and made my way to my bathroom. As I looked in the mirror I saw a beautiful slightly shiny 15 year old girl, but for my father I was a 7 year old, incapable of doing anything , it's even worse because this dad can read my mind no I DON'T mean it joking around I mean he can actually read my mind, so I cannot do anything without HIS permission. Getting back into the real world I picked up my brush and yanked almost all my tangles out when Aunt Alice yelled "no yanking Renesmee Carlie Cullen!"

"Ok Aunt Alice!" I replied

I began to yank my many tangles out again and after a minute I heard heels tapping on my bathroom floor. I turned my head slightly and saw my pixie looking Aunt stare daggers into me "Renesmee….don't mess up your hair before you first day of 9th grade. She looks at me up and down gesturing me to sit. She started to brush my hair and styled it in to a perfect side pony tail, after that she skipped over to my closet and pulled out hot pink pumps, a black skirt ,lace tights, and a pink and black lace long sleeved shirt .I sighed at the outfit I must wear today, while I was daydreaming of the outfit I desired I was pulled into the bathroom by Alice she began to apply a soft amount of makeup to my eyes and lips which Is the only places I needed it. Next thing I knew it was 6:55 and we had to head to school in many cars Dad, Mom, and I rode in Dads silver Volvo to Forks High School and all 7 of us walk into the small welcome office while the tiny secretary hands us our schedules. I walked kinda fast toward my locker. After I had arranged my locker just the way I wanted I grabbed my history book and turned around ,meeting eyes with a boy about my age , he smiles and introduces himself politely " Hello my name is William or will for short." He looked down at my books and said "Looks as if we both have history together, may I escort you." I starred at his eyes and saw a bit of crimson red under the light blue iris, he smelled familiar like a vampire. He says hello in the softest way, I take his offer and whisper in his ear "your contact moved."And hissed slightly he smiled and looked at me saying "so whats your name?" I reply with "Renesmee."

"Ahh one of the Cullens" he says

"yes and as you can tell I'm a bit different from them"

" yes you are and that's the reason I was instantly attracted to you"

We pass my family and they whisper slightly and my mother smiles at me.

We make our way into history class and I sit next to the window and see someone pullup on a motorcycle.


	2. a house

"Jacob" I whispered to myself. He was here! He had gone to Canada about a year ago and I missed him soo much. The teacher was beginning our lesson on native Americans when his phone rang and he rushed to his desk to answer it." Renesmee Cullen please go to the office you are leaving." He said. I picked up my things and whispered into Wills ear " see you tomorrow." I winked as I left. I was at my locker and was putting my backpack on while I was thinking "how can this happen I have a small amount of feelings for Will but Jacob is my best friend and I have a crush on him I never had the guts to tell him. I ran down the hall my high heels pattering. I was as giddy as a kid before a big carnival. I got to the office and the secretary motioned me to the door. I ran out and jumped into Jacobs arms as he laughed at me, then sat me on his motorcycle and placed his black helmet over my head. He starts the motorcycle and blasts off. I have my arms wrapped around him, we arrive in La Push and go to his house. We set on the couch , my head in his lap and we talk.

" I missed you so much" he says

"I missed you too "

" I need to tell you something"

"huh"

" Nessie I im-"

My cell phone rang and I jumped up to grab it. Moms picture popped up and I answered.

" Nessie?" she said

"yeah mom "

"where are you ?"

" at Jacobs house, why?"

"well its lunch time and we didn't see you we got worried"

" oh well I guess I'll see you guys at our house when schools over"

"OK honey love you bye"

"bye!" I said ending our conversation.

I returned to jacobs lap and looked up at him saying "what did you want to tell me ?"

"Oh yeah Nessie I impr-"

The pack all burst through the door and plopped down on the couch. Quil grabbed the remote switching the TV on. Sounds of rustling chip bags, sodas being opened, and the TV blasting cancelled out the silence that Jake and I WERE living in. After about 15 episodes of 1,000 ways to Die it was time for me to go home Jake and I rode on his motorcycle and he dropped me off giving me a kiss on the head and waving good bye. I blew him a kiss and he drove off. My mind was set on Will all night. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	3. school again

I awoke on Tuesday with a smile, I looked at my clock 6:25 oh shit im gonna be late I threw on jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a cross on it, as always I had my locket saying "_plus que ma propre vie_", meaning "more than my own life". I loved that locket sooooo much. I would die for it well maybe not DIE but I love it. I headed out the door without any thought in the world except Will, I sat in my dads car I thought If I should ask Will out I really like him A LOT and I think he likes me also. My thoughts cancelled when my parents plopped into the car and drove off, when we arrived I bolted out of the car and ran through the halls arriving at my locker to see Will standing right beside it , I grabbed my books and he said "hey renesmee"

I replied "hey Will"

"how are you today ?" he said

" fine you?"'

"just peachy "

"that's good"

"so renesmee I need to ask you something"

"what ?"

"do you maybe want to go to the movies tonight"

"sure pick me up at 8 o'clock "

"ok " he said ending our conversation .

He grabbed my hand and we headed to history.


	4. before the date

"6:42 PM" the clock showed when I glanced at it. I was being tortured by Aunt Alice, SHE of ALLL the people that could get me ready for my date with Will, it was HER why her? I was sitting on my bed wearing my silk robe with my hair and makeup done watching Alice pull out very fancy outfits, then when she shows me the 13th outfit I stop her and tell her that were just going to a movie and MAYBE dinner but not anywhere fancy. "Oh" she said, lowering the outfit and her head.

"But you can still pick out my outfit." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Well if you insist "she said with a smile.

She jumbled through the closet then pulled out some light wash Miss Me jeans, a purple True Religion long sleeved shirt, and my Coral boots with a purple winged crosses. With a quick scan I nod and she whispers "this one was my favorite." I smile and hurry to put it on carefully not to mess up my hair and makeup. I ran to my mirror and jumped up and down yelling "It's perfect it's perfect!" I then hear heavy footsteps running up the stairs then my mother steps through the door, smiles and says "Oh hunny you look beautiful." I then smiled at her and thank her, look at the clock "7:47 PM". Everyone then leaves and Jacob comes in as I put on my jewelry, and says "can I talk to you?"

"Sure, anytime anywhere" I reply

"Ok renesmee listen this boy may hurt you and he may not be the one but realize I will ALWAYS love you." He began to tear up he looked into my eyes and said with his voice weakening "If he ever tries to hurt you tell me because I will not judge you, we will always be BEST friends right?"

"Of course "I say. I hug him and he kisses me on my head. We both head for the door and down the stairs and I see Will on the couch talking to my father like they were old friends. He glanced at me and his mouth fell open. He stands up quick and hugs me. He waves good bye to everyone and so do I, then we headed out the door to his car, I jumped in and he blasted off.


End file.
